The Power Rangers Legend's son
by tonyokeoliver12
Summary: meet Tommy Oliver's son in his Journey. meet Anthony Oliver and his friend Tyler on there trip to angel grove
1. chapter 1

Power Rangers:

The Son of the legend

Book 1 the road trip

By: Tony Gardiner

After the war against Rita Lord Zed, King Mondo, Devatox, and Mesagog's clone The Rangers were officially retired. Some even paired up and got together, like Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard. They had a son named Tony Oliver. When a new evil comes to threaten the whole Universe Who've allready conquered a whole galaxy. Tony grew up a hard life he got put in a foster system his father and mother had there reasons, for they didn't want him to get hurt. He didn't know what his last name was or who his parents are. But he was in sixth grade he had to clean his room. Under his bed was an onvolope on it it said: To my son now you are old enough to know who your father is. Tony opened it and inside there was a letter it said: Your name is Anthony Oliver I called you my little Tony. I am your Father my name is Tommy Oliver. You have learned life on your own that is why I sent you to the worst orffinage I could find. Now Inside the onvolope is $150 dollers. Use it wisely to get to Angel Grove at Ernie's Gym and Juice bar. I'll be there waiting. So he did. He snuck out at night with his best friend Tyler. He got on the next bus to Angel Grove. They fell asleep on the bus. It was 6:30 him and Tyler were both awake when all the sudden a monster attacked He said he was Dareinger. He had black horns angled backwards green plain eyes with blue designs all over himself. He was all redish black he said I'm looking for the Oliver. For My name is Zeltrax. They all were scared until Tony stood up and said I'm Anthony Oliver. So Zeltrax attacked him and he said DAD help ME. And then all the sodon the Dragon power coin came to him and in Tony's head and his father said hold out your hand and say Dragon Zord so he did and morphed into the Green Mighty Morphan Ranger. He fought Zeltrax and Zaltrax said this is not over but the bus was destroyed so he and Tyler walked. Finally they found a bus that led only 3 towns from Angel Grove. They had to walk 20 miles to Angel Grove. He asked for directions

and finally got to his destination. He found his father and got a morpher. His father have them $300 more rollers and said they were on there own. As soon as he left Zeltrax came back and killed Tyler Tony was so mad he dominated Zeltrax until he diapered. Tommy came back as soon as he could


	2. The Sword of Darkness

Chapter 2

Sword of darkness

Tony was talking to Ernie's son Donny when Thrax showed up.Thrax (with Zedd's staff) shot Tony. Then a morpher apeered with the dragon coin in it and tony yelled DRAGON ZORD. Then Thrax tries to shoot Tony, but Tony starts playing the dragon flute. Tony said, "how did I know how to play that." Just then Thrax pulled out the Sword Of Darkness. Then tony flipped and took the Sword Of Darkness from Thrax, then held it up and yelled, "POWER OF LIGHT." and it surrounded by light then Tony attacked Thrax and got his little hinie whipped. Thrax said I would kill you but I need you (sighing) alive. Then Thrax sent the rapping pumpkin to get tony off guard. So Tony started rapping this: yo mama sold your pickle for a nickel cause she's jelly of your belly, I can rhyme a dime and rap a map, you put your cattle in a battle against the bens to win the pens. And Rapping Pumpkin yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHH MY PUMKIN EARS!" and teleported away.

Then Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver showed up with Hailey Ranea (ru-ná) Scott. Jason said this is my daughter Hailey she is the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger you two will work to tether from here on out. Tony and Hailey said hi and met. Tommy said we must leave now and gave them wristbands that let them communicate with each other and in an emergency their dads.


	3. I need you

That night they Donny let them sleep in the gym on some mats and gave them some extra emergency blankets. The next day Donny set up a room for them to sleep in and showed it to them. Then randomly a werelion (like a werewolf but a lion) apeered, and said my master sent me to destroy you. Tony said not so fast. Hailey let's do it. Its morphen time, Dragon Zord, Pterodactyl. "No way two of you.",

"yeah and your history."

"Power Bow!"

They fought Tony throwing a roundhouse and Hailey throwing a spin kick they finally destroyed a monster until you know Thrax through his fathers staff and said make my monster grow. Tony called upon the Dragon Zord and Hailey called upon the Pterodactyl Zord. Hailey distracted Werelion while Tony kicked his but. then he exploded. the rangers one.

"So Hailey thank you for the help I wouldn't of beat him without you." Tony said. Hailey ignored him. Hailey listen you had my back after Tyler died nobody has had my back, I need your help.

So do you want me to skip to a later time in the next few chapters or do you want me to go on for a while.


	4. Back With Mastadon

Tony and Hailey were arguing then tony noticed two figures around the corner, then he told hailey to be quiet but she didnt listen. Tony kept watching and then Tommy and Jason came out. Tony went running yelling "DADDY"! and then Jason told them how Power Rangers have to work together then all the sudden Zack and his son showed up. Zack said this is Zack jr. then jason said, "This is my daghter Hailey". Finaly Tommy said, "This is my son Tony". Zack told Them that his son found the black masadon coin. They all welcomed him to the team. Then a monster apeared. Then Jason said, "Oh no". Zack said, "My birthday presant". Then the rangers said what. Then Tony said, "It's Morphan Time"! "Dragon Zord, Mastadon, Pterodactyl". With all there power they finaly beat them. Then big monster, then Zords. They all fought but let Zack give ths final blow. When it was all over there parents said good bye and left. Then Tony ask Hailey if they could talk in private.


	5. Green and Pink

... "Hailey I've got a qustion", Tony said. Then Tony asked "Do youu wwwant to gggo out wwith me?" "yes" said Hailey "and sorry for being a jerk." Tyler, Tony I missed you. "I found a base with a robot named alpha five, follow me" said Tyler. Then Tony told Tyler "first can I hang with Hailey. sure. so Tony and Hailey went to the Juice bar since it was closed. They danced, had dinner, and listened to music. They finaly were together.

( Now I will post every other weekend.)


	6. Distracted by Sadness

Chapter 6

Distracted by Sadness

Tony, Tony, Tony wake up. "Ok ok im up Donny, I just had a wierd dream". (the last episode was a dream). then all the sudden BOOM and Tony said sighing and annoyed "uh oh looks like trouble." They all ran outside to see a red monster looking to be based off a dragon (a dragon braclet). they of course fought and fought finaly destroyed it and after smoked cleared there was tyler . Tony and Tyler cought up after Tyler already knowing about tony being a power ranger. then Tony apologized for being rood to Hailey and she apologized to him.

(ok so i will not be posting very often and sorry for grammer, spelling, and capitalizatoon errors also tyler and tony are the only two people based off real people oyhers are random exept Hailey os half both)


	7. MUST READ

This is the draft check out my profile the new and improved story will be coming soon


	8. I finally started the rewrite

I have Finally started the rewrite of this story its called A new generation of Mighty Morphan Power Rangers.


End file.
